


Struggles of being pregnant

by ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MPREG FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago/pseuds/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago
Summary: Harry Hart, knew that having a pregnant omega wasn't going to be easy. Especially an omega like Eggsy.





	Struggles of being pregnant

Harry Hart, knew that having a pregnant omega wasn't going to be easy. Especially an omega like Eggsy.

So when he came home to a distressed omega scent, he quickly trailed it to the kitchen.

Where his very pregnant omega was eating pickles dipped in strawberry marmalade while spooning ice cream drizzled in ketchap.

The strange cravings, that Harry knew were perfectly normal, Eggsy crying, was not.

"Eggsy?" He called gently, trying to ease the distressed omega.

" 'Arry..." The boy whimpered pathetically with his lips stained in a combination of ketchap and marmalade, which, by the way, should never be a combination.

With that, the worried alpha quickly came to his omega while said omega buried his stained face in to the bulletproof suit.

Harry not caring for the ruined suit when his omega was in distress.

"What's wrong, Eggsy? Tell me what's making you distressed, my boy?"  He said while wiping away the ketchap and marmalade with his handkerchief. He will dry clean his suit later.

Eggsy sniffed while leaning into the palm thaf was carresing his face, he looked into Harrys eyes that was filled with warmth and love, Eggsys heart fluttered at the thought that only he could make Harry like that, and it nearly bursted out of his chest when he thought of sharing that look with the baby in his body.

Then the thought of the baby, who was IN his body making it large and fit for the baby, gave another wave of distress and tears fell from his eyes while his lips where quivering.

"Ya don't love me anymore..." 

Harry, eyebrows raising, crouched down to his pregnant lover and held his face in his palms.

"Now, what in the world made you think that my darling?"

"It's because ya don't bed me anymore!" 

"Eggsy..."

"It's because I'm fat aint it!?"

"No, Eggsy, no!"

"But you don' touch me anymo'"

Harry sighed and squeeze Eggsy reassuringly, recalling the memory of when Eggsy had collapsed in the shop just after they had woken up from intense "love making"

That was terrible day that nearly made all of the agents have a heart attack. Lord knows what Arthur would do if his Excalibur and his child were ever harmed.

"Eggsy, do you remember why you're  not in the field?." Eggsy bit his lips remembering the sudden pain in his torso while taking the lift in the shop. The words 'baby? no, Harry it hurts!!' 

Harry nearly killed someone in infirmary when no one could confirm what was happening to Eggsy and his babe. It was a relief that his organs were just moving around in Eggsy to help the fetus have more space to occupy when it grows.

"Eggsy, when you fell, I...I thought that was because of me, I was rather... rough with you that night and it was my fault-" his words were swallowed by a pair of lips coated with strawberry and ketchap.

Eggsy pulled away and stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

"It was not your fault, nobody's fault, luv." He said gently while stroking Harry's face.

"Babes jus tryin to be comfy thats all." He said with a swarm smile. He pecked Harry one more time before digging back into his ice cream.

Harry watched in astonishment as his omega, moments ago was giving a distress scent, happily eat his dreadful combination with a scent of happiness and relief. Harry smiled.

He loved Eggsy dearly, but sometimes, the little minx was quiet a tease.

But that made Harry crave for more, and his Eggsy was always, Always willing to give Harry his relief.

Harry was content watching his omega eat. Even though the meal choice was disturbing, what his babies wants, they get.

Until Eggsy froze and drop his spoon that was spooning ice cream on to the floor.

His eyes were wide as he looked at Harry.

"Darling? Something the matter, you dropped your spoon." Crouching down to pick up said spoon, He smelt it.

The smell of Eggsy and his scent combined underneath the table, but with another scent that Harry knew all too well.

The baby was ready to come out.

Eggsy being eight months pregnant knew that his babe would arrive at anytime soon, but he didn't expect it to be this early!

With the thought of his babe a stillborn, he gave another distress wave.

Harry, calling Merlin to arrange a Kingsman cab to take them to the Kingsman infirmary. Because Eggsy  and his baby deserves the best medical attention they need.

Sensing the distress, Harry quickly came to Eggsy and took him into his arms giving a comforting and love wave. Eggsy, feeling the wave, calm down and hugged Harry in pain and also in excitememt.

His baby was coming!

Michael Lee Unwin Hart was coming!

Harry had shared his thoughts and gave Eggsy a deep and passionate kiss which Eggsy returned, of course.


End file.
